Fear
by Tobi swirl
Summary: Kurt finally gets his bullying to stop but under extreme conditions.


**Fear**

 **! DISCLAIMER! : I don't own Glee or any of the characters just the plot.**

 **A/N: I can't even begin to describe this it's just plain weird. It's pretty unrealistic too but only some parts.**

He was getting tired of being bullied at school and Karofsky was getting more violent by the second. He had heard of Dalton academy before but never actually seen it. It was like a mansion and it was gorgeous! Everyone wore blazers so he stuck out like a sore thumb but no one asked about it no one even gave him funny looks. He walked down the spiral stairs and realized people were rushing by at an unusually fast pace. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stopped someone to ask what was going on.

"Excuse me, um, hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Blaine." He shook the new kid's hand.

"Kurt, so what exactly is going on?"

"The warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So wait the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The warblers are like rock stars. Come on I know a short cut."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran off down an empty hall and to the choir room where Kurt eagerly watched Blaine perform the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Kurt went home smiling and knew he had just made a new friend that he could talk with about anything. They had discussed Kurt's bullying problem and Blaine explained that he had been bullied too. They talked for hours and Kurt was glad he had someone who he could lean on. He could always lean on his other friend but it wasn't the same Blaine understood what he was going through and promised to help whenever he was needed. Kurt pulled out of the Dalton academy parking lot and when he got home he realize how late it had really gotten. It was nine and he had missed dinner so he would have to explain to his dad but it was worth it. He opened the front door with a click of his keys and he heard hurried footsteps.

"Where have you been!?"

"I was at Dalton."

"You mean that boys school?"

"Yah."

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were gonna be late!? I was worried sick! Finn didn't know where you were neither did anyone else! You didn't pick up your phone."

"I'm sorry dad. I was frustrated and I turned it off."

"Why were you frustrated?"

"It was freezing up so I turned it off and planned to turn it back on in like five minutes but I got distracted and I forgot to turn it back on."

He had lied right through his teeth. The truth was people were sending him crude texts and telling him he should die but he didn't want his dad to find out. Burt eyed him skeptically as if searching for a lie.

"Fine just don't let it happen again. So uh why were you at Dalton?"

"We're competing against them at sectionals so I just wanted to scope out the competition."

There was a long pause before Burt finally accepted it and let Kurt up to his room. There was no way he could tell his dad about the bullying and how Puk had suggested to go there because he would probably be welcomed with open gay arms. In his room Kurt just flopped down on the bed and curled into a ball. Not long after he fell asleep he drifted into a dream where Blaine was talking to him but his voice was muffled and his mouth wasn't moving. He just sat there looking dazed and for a split second everything went black before he saw Blaine stand and walk away without a word. Kurt tried to call after him but his voice wasn't there so he got up and followed him. They walked for a while before arriving in the warbler's common room. Blaine fell to the floor and into pieces. Kurt rushed over and realized he was a giant puppet. He backed away and looked up only to be met by a giant Karofsky. He laughed and reached into the room tiny in comparison to his hand. He grabbed the Blaine puppet and crushed it to dust then reached back down and grabbed Kurt. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he began to crush Kurt. Kurt felt his ribs being crushed and gasped for air but felt sharp pains every time he inhaled. Karofsky's laugh rang in his head as Finn shook him awake. He gasped for breath and clutched his ribs panting.

"Dude are you ok?" Finn looked worried.

Kurt nodded and proceeded to calm himself down by breathing deeply. Finn left and offered to drive today (normally Kurt drives.).

Blaine laid in his dorm asleep when he had the strangest dream. He was talking to Kurt but couldn't see or hear him. He just knew. He heard a crash and that triggered something that allowed Blaine to see what was going on. He was on the ground and Kurt was looking up in horror then he heard a crunch and everything went black again. He woke up feeling strange and remembered he had the day off. He couldn't shake the dream so he decided to go see Kurt at school.

Finn watched Kurt pile his stuff into the car and hop into the passenger seat.

"Oh man sorry I forgot my keys be back in a sec."

Finn rushed inside and placed the keys on an end table. He had had them all along and walked into the kitchen where Burt was eating toast.

"Hey um is Kurt ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"He was having a panic attack this morning and didn't tell me why."

Burt looked shocked at first but told Finn he would talk to Kurt and shooed him off to school. Finn walked to the door and pulled the keys off the table. He opened the door to see Kurt looking dazed.

"Found em."

They drove to school in silence and Kurt was first to leave grabbing his stuff and bolting for the choir room where they had a morning meeting scheduled. Kurt took his seat in the back and waited for everyone else. Rachel arrived with Finn and everyone else soon followed. Mr. Schue walked in and started writing on the board.

"Ok so I have called you all here this morning to discuss our set list. If you want to audition for a solo I have a piece of paper here and you just write your name."

He gave the list to Santana who signed her name then it passed around the room till Mr. Schue got it back.

"Awesome thank you guys."

He gave the list another run through and realized Kurt's name wasn't there. He made a face then decided to talk to him after school. He started talking again but was interrupted by a knock at the open door. Blaine popped his head around the corner.

"Is this the choir room?"

"Yeah are you new here?"

"Uh no actually I'm here to see Kurt."

"Oh um okay? Kurt… Kurt?"

Kurt stared at the floor as if he was in a trance.

"Kurt?"

Mr. Schue grabbed his shoulder and he jumped.

"Kurt are you ok?

"Yeah just tired."

"Uh someone's here to see you."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine.

"Blaine?"

Kurt stood and walked outside to talk to Blaine.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your school."

"Don't you have school?"

"The students at Dalton were given today off since exams are coming up and I wanted to see McKinley. So I figured I would follow you around today."

"Okay?"

They went back into the choir room and sat in the back. The meeting ended as the first bell rang and Kurt walked out of the choir room like normal while Blaine followed close behind. He got to his locker and shoved his books in then pulled out some paper and a pen then hurried to first period.

"Kurt are you ok? You seem shaken up."

"I'm fine it's nothing."

He tried not to tap his foot nervously or spin his pen around his fingers as to not worry Blaine.

Nothing eventful happened and Blaine was starting to wonder why Kurt was so upset at school. The next bell rang and Kurt lagged behind looking around the hallways cautiously before opening his locker. Blaine was looking at what books he was getting when suddenly BAM Kurt went flying into the lockers. Blaine took a step back trying to process what was happening. The burly guy that had shoved him swept his feet out from under him and he went face first to the ground barely catching himself in time. People stared as they walked by and Kurt pulled himself off the ground as the late bell rang. Blaine was still in shock and until Kurt started to walk to the bathrooms he just stood there. Realizing Kurt had moved Blaine quickly followed and saw Kurt cleaning his face.

"Oh my god Kurt are you ok!?"

"I'm fine it's nothing."

Blaine saw the blood on Kurt's face and gasped.

"What happened!?"

"I just hit my face on the edge of my locker when he shoved me. I'm fine.

The side of his locker had left a deep scratch and it was bleeding badly. Kurt wiped away the blood and held a paper towel to the wound till it finally stopped. The bell to release class rang and Kurt jumped startled. He took a deep breath and headed back to his locker with Blaine tailing him close behind. His feet shuffled as he rushed to his locker as fast as he could. He snagged his books and shut the locker only to come face to face with Karofsky. Karofsky slapped the books out of his hand and pushed him into the lockers.

"What's your problem!?"

Karofsky looked up at Blaine then back at Kurt.

"This your boyfriend Kurt?"

Karofsky pushed him into the lockers again and his cut reopened and started bleeding again. He fell to the ground and tried to keep the bleeding under control. Blaine felt a tug at his heart and his stomach dropped as he saw blood covering Kurt's hands. Karofsky looked kind of scared before huffing off down the hallway. Blaine sunk down to Kurt and helped him up and to a bathroom again and watched panicked as he stopped the bleeding.

"Kurt I…"

"Don't. I'm ok I can handle it."

He walked out and left a shocked Blaine standing in the bathroom. Blaine left the bathroom and went back to the choir room to ask Mr. Schue about Kurt.

Mr. Schue was working on lesson plans and pulled out the audition list. He was really surprised that Kurt didn't sign up where as he usually jumps at the chance to get a solo. He heard a knock at his office door and the stranger from this morning walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Blaine."

"Have a seat."

Blaine sat down and gave Mr. Schue a concerned look.

"I'm Mr. Schuster. Are you transferring out here from somewhere?"

"No actually I'm a friend of Kurt's. We met at Dalton and…"

"Wait. Why was Kurt at Dalton?"

"All he said was that he wanted to look around but did you know how awful the bullying is for him!?"

Mr. Schue could see the concern in his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

Blaine got up and left leaving a worried Mr. Schue sitting in his office waiting for choir to start.

Blaine went back to Dalton and Kurt spent the rest of the day in fear of Karofsky. The day finally ended and Kurt retreated to the safety of the choir room. He sat in the back and retreated to his thoughts. Before he knew what was happening there was a hand on his shoulder and a loud ringing in his ears. He pulled away quickly and realized everyone was gone and Mr. Schue was the one who had put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm leaving. Didn't mean to stay late."

Kurt stood and tried to leave but Mr. Schue got in the way.

"Kurt this is serious you spent the entire period staring at the floor. Sit down."

Kurt pulled up a chair and stared blankly as Mr. Schue pulled a chair in front of him and sat down.

"Kurt where did you get that cut?"

"I… I just ran into the lockers."

"Your grades have dropped. You have bruises on your arms. You have been zoning out. You have been rejecting peoples help. You've stopped wearing all of your fancy clothes. You've been wearing jeans and T-shirts this entire week. You have skipped out on many Glee club meetings and you haven't sung in two weeks."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Kurt you are not fine! You have been being bullied almost 24/7! This is seriously bad!"

Kurt was speechless.

"Tell me the truth. Where did you get that scare?"

Kurt looked at the ground and hesitated before replying.

"Karofsky pushed me into the lockers and I cut myself on the corner."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

Mr. Schue got up and took Kurt's hand.

"You need to stop pushing people away. We can help."

Kurt looked up at Mr. Schue and tears were staining his cheeks.

"It's ok."

Mr. Schue pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Kurt wiped away his tears and left. He met up with Finn and they drove home in silence. Kurt tried to run up the stairs but he was stopped by his dad.

"Sit down Kurt."

Kurt sat down at the dining room table and his dad sat down across from him.

"Kurt. Finn told me you had a panic attack this morning. He also said you acted like it was nothing. Most people who are new to panic attacks don't just write them off as nothing. What's wrong?"

"I've just been being teased a lot that's all."

"Kurt!"

He had screamed and Kurt jumped and banged his knee which he didn't realize was bruised from when Karofsky had tripped him and he winced in pain.

"Did you think I would just ignore the giant scar on the side of your face!? This is serious! There are bruises all over you! You had a panic attack!"

Burt took a breath to calm himself down and continued.

"Kurt why are you trying to deal with this yourself?"

Kurt looked up tears streaming down his face.

"Do you think I like being bullied? I have gone to the principle multiple times. It's not like anyone can do anything… because I'm the bad guy. Because I'm gay everyone believes I deserve to be tortured."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"After I told the principle and he found out it got so much worse. So I basically begged him to help me and he stood in the hallway and watched me get shoved into a locker after that he said he couldn't do anything. I thought he would have at least suspended him for a week and that it might get better but it got even worse."

He broke down in tears and ran out the front door. He didn't know what he was doing he just wanted to get away from… everything. He ran until his lungs felt like they were going to explode. He stopped and fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath. After calming down and regaining his breath he stood up and looked around. He had no idea where he was and didn't recognize any street signs or houses. He started walking and realized he didn't have his phone.

"Damn it."

He walked down the street and looked around worriedly still not recognizing anything. He thought maybe he had went the wrong way and turned around only to see what he least expected and it terrified him. He turned white as a sheet and froze with fear as Karofsky stomped his way toward him. His mind was telling him to run but his legs weren't responding. It was only when Karofsky gave him an evil smirk that his legs started to work. He turned around again and ran straight until he came to a cross road and turned to see Karofsky was slowly gaining on him. He started to panic and darted into the woods that split the cross roads down the middle. He heard crunches a few yards back and quickly looked back to see Karofsky was still getting closer. He turned his head back forward only to go tumbling to the ground as he tripped over a root. He could feel the cut on his face open again and his jeans ripped at the knees and they both started to bleed. He didn't have time to focus on the current pain as he pushed himself off the ground and ran. His vision blurred from exhaustion and he started seeing double. He did his best to avoid things but bumped into trees and hit his head on low branches. He turned for a second and was grabbed by the arm.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" he sounded about ready to kill Kurt.

He didn't give him a chance to answer before he pushed him into a tree and held him there by the neck. Kurt could feel his throat closing and started to see splotches black and dark red. He grabbed at Karofsky's wrist weakly loosing feeling in his arms. He fell limp and Karofsky released him hearing a loud crack as Kurt hit the ground. His nose was broken and bleeding out as he lay there unconscious. Karofsky took a step back and turned white. Had he killed him? He never wanted this to happen he just pushed him around so he didn't look gay. He actually had a crush in Kurt but he had made a bad habit of going too far but this time he had really done it. He flipped Kurt's lifeless body onto his back and felt for a pulse. To his great relief there was one. He didn't know what to do if he called anyone he would probably go to jail for assault and battery. He decided to just wait with Kurt till he woke up. He stopped the bleeding from Kurt's nose and sat next to him on the ground. He looked over his face and took note of the giant cut and bruises he had caused not to mention his broken nose and all of the bruises on his arms his bleeding knees and the hand shaped bruise that was starting to form around his neck where Karofsky had unnecessarily started to choke him. Tears rolled down his face as he examined the rest of the wounds he had caused Kurt.

"Why do I have to be such an awful person?" he sobbed

Kurt's fingers started to twitch and his eyes blinked open. Kurt didn't know what he was staring at but it burned his eyes. He turned his head to come face to face with Karofsky. Kurt felt fear course through him and started panicking. He rolled over and clumsily pushed himself off the ground before being caught by the wrist.

"What do you want from me!?"

Karofsky could easily make out the fear in his voice as he tried to pull his wrist away. Tears were streaming down his face. Karofsky grabbed his other wrist and held him there.

"Let go!"

He yanked his right hand free but failed at gaining use of it again as Karofsky easily recaptured it. He sank to his knees in defeat.

"Just kill me."

"What?"

"Just shut up and kill me already."

"No."

"Then why do you make my life a living hell!? Is it fun for you to see others suffer!? So just kill me because it can't be any worse than what I live in now!"

Karofsky looked at Kurt in shock and horror. How could he or anyone mess someone up this bad? He released his hands and Kurt turned and ran.

It was seven in the morning and she jogged happily humming along to the music blaring in her ears when she suddenly stopped. She pulled off her head phones and gaped at what she saw in the distance. There was a boy lying face down on the ground a few feet away from her. Her mind finally kicked into gear and she ran over to him. There was dried blood covering the back of his head and he had bruises all over his arms and neck. She quickly dialed 911 and an ambulance was there in five minutes. The police took her to the station for questioning and the boy was rushed to the hospital.

Burt paced through his living room worriedly. He had ran after Kurt but he was fast. When Burt stopped to take a breath and he looked back up Kurt was gone. He cursed at himself and after half an hour of pacing waiting for Kurt to get back he called the police and told them what had happened. They still hadn't found Kurt and it was seven in the morning of the next day. He hadn't slept and spent most of the time pacing. Carol tried to get him to stop and eat but he couldn't. Finn took the spare bike and circled the neighborhood multiple times. After nothing he started to take random streets but still nothing. He opened the front door at five in the morning and broke down in uncontrollable sobs. He had spent almost six hours searching for Kurt but still found nothing. They had already called all of his friends in hopes he was over there but nothing. Now Carol stayed seated firmly on the couch while Finn and Burt paced worriedly.

 **8:07**

 **Call from the Lima Heights Hospital to the Hummel-Hutson house hold.**

"Hello. Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes that's me have you heard anything about my son!?"

"We're from the Lima Heights hospital. Your son was found on the side of the road by a woman named Cindy Goldberg. We have him in care if you would like to see him."

"We'll be right there!"

* _Click_ *

Call ended.

Burt ran out the door followed by a worried looking Finn and Carol.

"He's in the Hospital!"

They all piled into the car and were at the hospital in twenty minutes. They practically ran to Kurt's room. Burt took a deep breath and entered the room first. They were met by a doctor as they walked in.

"He is unconscious due to a severe head injury. He is in a critical but stable condition. He will heal over time and I recommend a therapist for the mental trauma. He should wake up soon."

The doctor placed a hand on Burt's shoulder. He looked so confused and worried and scared.

"I'm sorry."

He finally stepped out of the way and let Burt see his son. The emotions that crossed his face were conflicting between anger, pain, fear, sadness, pity, and self-hatred. Tears exploded out of every one and they all looked so scared. Kurt lay in the single hospital bed before them. There were bruises on his arms and legs cuts on his face his nose was broken and there was a giant hand shaped bruise on his neck. Burt pulled a chair next to the hospital bed and took Kurt's hand not knowing what else to do.

Kurt woke up twenty minutes later and by then the hospital room was full of people. His dad was holding his left hand while Blaine had his right. Mercedes had a hand on his shoulder.

"Where am I?"

Everyone looked at Burt.

"You're in the hospital."

Memories flooded back into his head and without realizing it he started to shake and tears streamed down his face.

"Kurt?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of Blaines voice.

"Are you ok? You're shaking." He got worried glances from his fellow glee club members.

He pulled his hands away from his dad and Blaine then took a breath before replying.

"Yeah fine."

 _Later_

Kurt was discharged from the hospital and today was his first day back at school. He walked down the hallways getting worried glances from people. To his pleasant surprise he didn't get slushied or pushed into lockers all day or the next. He saw Karofsky in the distance and thought that finally the cycle was going to start again but he just walked right by him. Later in French he felt a paper ball hit his head and turned to see Karofsky. He started to pale as he picked up the ball and unfolded it.

 _I'm sorry_

Kurt turned around confused then saw the sorrow and pity in his eyes. He turned scribbled something down and tossed it back.

 _I accept your apology but it still doesn't change the fact you put me in the hospital._

 _I know and I want to make it up to you._

 _Just stop bullying people and leave me be._

 _Ok._

That ended their conversation on the piece of paper and Kurt was curious as to whether he would actually stop or if he just lied. But as time passed bullying slowed and Kurt was happy but at the same time sad that it took a hospital visit for someone to realize something was wrong.

 **A/N: This is definitely one of my better endings so I hope you like it.**


End file.
